cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ambrai IV
Born in Athlante Castle to then Crown Prince Pol and Crown Princess Riena, Rillon was the older of two twins by several minutes. There was reportedly a prophecy about the birth of the twins that spoke of both gaining royal power, but that the younger would, in the end, hold more. This more or less happened - while Rillon became Prince of Ossetia, his younger brother became the King of Canzalis, a neighbouring country Ossetia had invaded. During their formative years the twins were very close as brothers, and even though Rillon's study time increased as he grew older as he was trained to rule the country, they were never far from each other for very long, even into their late teens. Ossetia's invasion of Canzalis had been successful many years before, but the country was unstable and none of the reforms their father implemented met with any success. After meeting with officials from the unstable puppet government, it was decided that Pol's younger son Fallun would be sent to Canzalis at the age of twenty, the official age an Ossetian prince comes into his inheritance. A new monarchy was set up, with Fallun as the new King of Canzalis, with all the lands tied to his heirs. Fallun departed not long after his twentieth birthday, and the two brothers never saw one another again, though they corresponded a great deal. During his twenty-third birthday celebrations, he was introduced to Princess Miryen Oslir, whom he was distantly related to through his grandmother's royal Hylian bloodline. His mother directed the match, which Rillon dutifully agreed to. At first somewhat crestfallen at the idea, he found himself falling in love with her as preperations for their wedding took place over the next few months. They married just weeks before his twenty-fourth birthday, and for the rest of their lives enjoyed a happy marriage together. Miryen gave birth to Prince Link II around a year after the wedding, and was followed by three other children over the following seven years - Princess Surya, Prince Chelan, and Prince Yarin. Rillon succeeded his father at the age of thirty two, and moved the royal court to Reiza Palace for several years as he had Athlante Castle extensively renovated. He continued his father's policy of military expansion, and instigated several economic reforms that saw Ossetia's economic growth, and thusly the profits in the royal treasury, soar. He oversaw a period of building expansion, focussing specifically on Feruche, but the country as a whole saw much improvement. He took an active interest in military technology, and ensured that Ossetia stayed at the cutting edge, to retain an advantage if at all possible. He added hundreds of books to the library at Athlante, and encouraged his children to read for pleasure, something they all did for the rest of their lives. At the age of seventy four, he suffered a minor fall from his horse and subsequently had a stroke. He was bedridden for three days, during which he could communicate very little. At three thirty in the morning, he fell sleep and did not wake. Category:Ossetia Category:Leaders Category:Individuals Category:Princes